Timeline
All dates correspond to the Earth A.D. Calendar Late 1582 -- A Valorian pleasure cruiser begins a two-year long vacation for the third Prince of the Valorian Crown. The vessel is sucked into an uncharted wormhole and thrown 186 light- years in the blink of an eye. Early 1583 -- The cruiser crashes to Earth, killing all aboard. The Knights Templar discover the vessel and a small amount of working nano-tech. It jumps the technology level of the Templars by a hundred years; it also sends a distress signal towards Valor Prime. 1751 -- F'uz is born on Noss, a satellite colony in Valorian space. 1769 -- The signal reaches Valor Prime. A young Sentinel of the Royal Guard, F'uz, volunteers to rescue any stranded Valorians or their offspring and recover Valorian technology from the primitive planet. 1769-1955 -- En route to Earth, F'uz's fuel cells are damaged. F'uz is unaware of this due to his cyro-stasis. 1835 -- Raven first appears as a mystic and “spectral avenger” on the American frontier. 1955 -- F'uz lands on Earth, in Nebraska. He sets about his mission with narrow-mindedness, discovering super abilities by accident. 1957 -- F'uz, now going by the name Everett Smith, believes all working nano-tech to be retrieved and the fate of the cruiser known. He begins to repair his vessel, but discovers it will take 20 years to fix it. He sends his one and only report to the Valorian Throne and waits, becoming fascinated by Earth's history. 1958 -- Charlotte Duveaux is born. 1959 -- Clad in his Sentinel uniform, F'uz stops a bank robbery in progress. When asked his name by reporters, his mind flashes to Roman history and dubs himself "The Praetorian." 1961-1996 -- The Praetorian inspires others to don costumes and help their fellow man. 1962 -- Raven reveals herself to the Praetorian. 1963 -- The Praetorian meets psychic and detective Dan Morgan, also known as Psyche. 1967 -- The Praetorian and Dan Morgan help found The Initiative. 1969 -- Dirge becomes The Praetorian's nemesis. 1970 -- Wes Blake (Titan) is born. 1979 -- Everett Smith meets a young political science major, Charlotte Duveaux, while finishing up his doctorate in Roman History. She gives him the nickname "Fuzzy" as an inside joke, and the name sticks. Everett decides not to return to Valor Prime. 1981 -- Everett Smith marries Charlotte Duveaux. 1981, December -- Dan Morgan's Astral being disappears while investigating a psychic disturbance, leaving his lifeless body behind. 1982, March -- Sorcha Wynn-Morgan adopts the identity of Psyche II. 1983 -- Thomas Alexander Lexington IV (Synapse) is born. 1985 -- Evelyn Wentworth (Tempest) and Carter Fawkes (Tekk) are born. 1986 -- Charlotte gives birth to a girl. She decides to name the girl after her two maternal grandmothers, resulting in the name "Savannah Georgia Smith." The Praetorian is busy sending Dirge to prison again and doesn't object to the name. 1987 -- Kyle Masters (AKA Peter Johnson, Pulse, and Arc) is born. 1988 -- Wes Blake becomes Titan thanks to a lab accident at his university. 1989 -- The Praetorian encounters Titan and becomes a mentor to the younger hero. 1990 -- Charlotte runs for mayor of Atlanta, Georgia, and wins. 1994 -- Charlotte wins her second term as mayor. 1996, November 5 -- Charlotte is forced by Dirge to kill herself in front of a ten-year old Savannah. 1996, November 11 -- Titan captures Dirge. He is forced to restrain The Praetorian after delivering the news of his accomplishment and chooses to personally guard the super villain until the trial. 1996, December 14 -- Grief-stricken, The Praetorian testifies at the trial -- forced to hide his feelings in order to maintain his secret identity -- and then retires from the superhero business. Savannah remains unaware of her father’s super hero status, but does begin going to therapy with Sorcha to try and deal with witnessing her mother’s death. 1998 -- Savannah's power manifest. After a touchy incident involving hair dye and a blown out wall, The Praetorian and his daughter move in with Raven. 1999 -- Savannah adopts the identity of Icon. Shortly after beginning her career as a super, Icon saves a young man from a horrible car wreck. The young man is no other than Thomas, whose powers manifested at an inopportune time. 2000 -- Crescent City, California is founded. 2002 -- Icon and her father move to Crescent City. 2004, October -- After Kyle Masters accidental gains access to The Initiative's Internet site, The Initiative “arrests” him. Kyle was paired up with Kindle in a cell where Kindle started to train him in the attempt to keep busy and fit. During his time with The Initiative, he was exposed to one of their projects that kick started his powers (either giving them to him or unlocking his own abilities no one really knows). 2005, June --Kyle Masters escapes the Initiative with the help from Kindle and his new found powers. 2005, November -- Kyle Masters returns to his family feeling that it is safe to return. After a few days, The Initiative sent a group to recapture him. During this fight, Kyle saw the agents shoot his family. He killed all the agents. After the fight was done, Kyle discovered that his parents were shot with tranquilizing darts, but due the the amount of electricity Peter was channeling, his family was electrocuted in the process. 2006, January -- Kyle Masters changes his identity to Peter Edward Johnson with the help of a man who called himself J.C. Due to a lack of funds, Peter borrowed money from a underground business man named Vince. Part of this deal was to work off the debt. Since since part of the I.D. that Peter needed was for a college student, J.C. decided to put that to work. **(Editor's note: how so?)** 2007 -- Peter Johnson meet Savannah, and they learned of each others abilities. 2008 -- Peter Johnson assumes the identity of Pulse to help Icon. 2011 -- The Fall of Paragon and the Imperious Incident. The Praetorian comes out of retirement to help train the new group of heroes, who successfully prevent a bomb from destroying New York City. 2011 -- Peter Johnson retires his identities -- both as Peter and Pulse -- and secretly becomes the villain, Arc, seeking to bring down The Initiative. 2011, November 5: Silas takes Savannah out for coffee on the anniversary of her mother's death. Later, Savannah receives a Cherokee Rose, state flower of Georgia, delivered to her door on the anniversary of her mother's death. Unable to discover who sent it, she fears that it must have come from Dirge, so she burns the flower. 2012 -- Most of Savannah's cohort of young heroes move on in the early part of the year. Thomas and Una travel the world and engage in various humanitarian and relief efforts. 2012, March -- Savannah and Silas have a falling out. Silas disappears from Crescent City. 2012, June -- Thomas and Una move to Erie, PA to investigate a strange psychic energy field that pervades the city. They encounter Savannah a couple of weeks later, who has come seeking friends and a new purpose. All three move into a townhouse together and coordinate efforts at investigating the energy field(s) in and around the city. So begin the events that establish Generation Next.